


Witness

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

Chief Petty Officer Unamo watched Phasma covertly. The chrome-clad captain did not often visit the bridge and always turned heads when she appeared. Mostly the heads turned down to focus on their control panels in case some minor breach of security had been noticed, the sort of rule-bending that kept social lives ticking along. Like Thanisson’s indiscretion with a superior officer or, Unamo studied her controls with great interest now, her own affair with a stormtrooper.

Phasma spoke a few quiet words to General Hux, who frowned and gave a curt nod. Phasma turned and marched out, her cape flaring behind her. Unamo watched Phasma leave, a lopsided smile forming on her lips without conscious effort. The smile froze as Hux glared at her.  
“Chief Petty Officer Unamo, you will report to Captain Phasma in interrogation room two at the end of your shift.”  
Unamo’s gut twisted as she nodded out a _yes, general._ Both Thanisson and Mitaka gave her a sympathetic, tight smile.

After a hurried handover to her relief officer, Unamo marched to her fate. The interrogation room was empty. Unamo took her chance to grab a few gulps of water from the dispenser and pat her face dry. The door buzzed and opened. Unamo turned, a salute half formed and aborted.  
“Gil! What are you doing here?”  
Stormtrooper GL4473, helmet under her arm, looked miserable.  
“Captain Phasma ordered me to come here. I think it’s about, um, _you_ know. Last night. There was a witness.”  
Unamo shrugged, mystified.  
“Why would the captain care about that? It was one time and it’s none of her sithdamn business!”  
Gil sighed.  
“I’m hers.”  
“Fuck. You should have told me. I’m fucked.”

Unamo pulled a chair over, offered it to Gil with a gesture then sat. Gil paced the small room, helmet in her hands until she heard the door. Both women stood to attention and saluted as Phasma entered the room.  
“Relationships between command crew and security staff are prohibited.” Phasma got right to the point. “You will cease your affair immediately or face disciplinary action. Chief Petty Officer, your commanding officer will decide on disciplinary action. He seems to think this is your first transgression. If I find evidence of earlier flouting of this rule and you do not confess to it I will treat your disrespect as a very serious offence.”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Dismissed.”

Unamo snapped a salute and left, sighing in relief as the door closed behind her. Gil had been an unexpectedly lovely end to a hard day and not the first stormtrooper Unamo had charmed into bed. On her march back to her quarters to await her disciplinary hearing, Unamo decided the best policy would be a full confession. Phasma made her shiver for the wrong reasons now.

Meanwhile Gil smiled at Phasma.  
“Oh come on, it was that one time. I’m yours, don’t be like this!”  
Phasma, helmet and cloak dumped on the chair with Gil’s helmet and both sets of gauntlets, stroked Gil’s face.  
“I know, I’m not angry because you slept with a bridge officer. I’m concerned that you slept with _that_ bridge officer. Babe, she’s bad for you. Promise me it was just for the sex, you’re not… attached?”  
“I promise,” Gil kissed Phasma’s palm and held it to her cheek. “I was feeling down and Unamo was just _there_ , you know? She was charming and I… I just wanted to feel… something. I don’t know. It was a one time thing.”  
Phasma hugged Gil.  
“Okay. Next time you feel like that, why not tell me? You can do that. Send me something official sounding.”  
Gil giggled.   
“Okay.”

Later, Phasma snorted aloud when an urgent alert popped up on her datapad.  
 _Stormtrooper GL4473 requests assistance with emotional reconditioning. Your place or mine?_


End file.
